


The Cat Incident

by Evenseven



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV), Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Writing, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I repeat it's RPF, M/M, Magic, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Something about a cat, The Author Regrets Nothing, alternative universe, like kindergarten diary, shameless crack, the brother knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: Salvio returned to his apartment and instead of Marco, he found a cat sitting on the bed.
Relationships: Salvatore Esposito/Marco D’amore, Shameless tag of one-sentence Genny/Ciro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Cat Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iulie/gifts).



> Because of (the super fucking amazing) you and this [beautiful fanart](https://iulie-o.tumblr.com/post/186682450452/seriously-guys-why-what-did-the-poor-bike-do-to), which is just the best fanart I've seem in my life. <3  
> (Sneaked in a random RPF because Salvio is my fav teddy bear and he deserves the best kitten in the world, which, is not Ciro obviously...)  
> I hope you like this (shitty) crack but if you don't, please don't be mad at me. *Genny's puppy eyes*

Salvio reached the studio apartment in Rome a quarter past eight, he said he was going to be there fifteen minutes earlier but it was usually not a problem. It was a rather quiet apartment building facing a business-living area street, he only stayed here once in a while, namely, when Marco bothered to come up to Rome. Today he wasn’t even wearing a cap, but the middle-aged lady taking the same elevator didn’t seem to recognize him at all.

The room was silent and dark when he pushed the door open, and it was a bit colder than he remembered as well, which it shouldn’t. No light meant no one was in the house, and he thought he was the one being late.

“Makketie?” He saw a curve line in the darkness on the far side of the room where the bed stood,maybe Marco was sleeping so he turned off all the light. He called out gently, but no one answered.

He reached for the switch of the entry-way lamp, when the soft orange light filled the room quietly, Salvio didn’t see the man he was hoping to find in their secret shared house.

Instead he found a white-and-brown tabby sitting on the winkled blanket, stretching its paws while looking back at him with a pair of green eyes.

*

Things ended up a bit more complicated than Salvio thought.

“How did you get in the house, little dude?” He was sitting on the leather sofa trying to dial the number on his phone, when the cat jumped onto his lap with a loud “meow” as the answer. “Did Makketiello brought you here? Where did he go?”

The cat meowed a few more times, Salvio thought he would have a full explanation by now, if only he could understand the kitten language. He found out the cat had a pair of beautiful chestnut-color eyes, with shining stripes of olive green inside. The cat did not look like he was afraid of a much larger human at all, instead it was lazily chirping at Salvio like it’s a way of greeting an old friend.

He tried to call Marco but no one answering the phone, he dialed the number again three minutes later and the result was the same.

“Meow.” The cat said.

It’s weird because Marco was almost never late, even when there’s a traffic, the man always seemed to be able to find his destination in time. Maybe he knew the alley shortcuts very well, or he knew some magic tricks to make the cars in front of him move.

Salvio ran a hand through the back of the fluffy thing, it seemed to enjoy this gesture and rubbed its face toward his palm. “Itchy, but you’re really cute.” Salvio couldn’t help but smile.

“Meow.” The cat answered in a very calm voice.

“What’s your name? I mean, not that I can understand you…” He waited for five more minutes brushing the soft fur and skimming through his instagram feed, still he didn’t hear anything back from Marco’s number.

Maybe there’s a temporary schedule and Marco forgot to tell him, which was also very unlike his usual style, but it’s probably the right time to check it out with Giuliano if he still couldn’t reach Marco.

“What’s up Sasa’?” Giuliano answered his phone-call in a swift fashion, and his voice sounded very relaxed and lightened.

“Eh, hey Giuli, is Makketie with you right now? He was supposed to meet me at eight but still haven’t shown up, and he wouldn’t answer my call.” The cat climbed up to his chest, making a low purr against he shoulder. Weird, that’s what Marco liked to do sometimes.

Giuliano let out a sigh on the other side of the phone: “Sasa’, did you lost my brother again?”

“What?” Salvio blinked, “What does that suppose to mean? He’s not my pet…I just hope he didn’t get himself lost.” Yeah, it would be much easier if Marco was his pet, like this fluffy thing on his lap, then he could just tie him inside the house so no one else can share his pretty.

No, that’s too evil, I could never do this to Makketiello. Salvio shook his head and tried to push away those kinky thoughts.

“He’s never gonna get himself lost, and we don’t have any special schedule tonight, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Giuliano kept going as the cat reached out a paw, like it was curious about the tiny block in his hand that’s producing sound, “Don’t worry, though, it’s probably the traffic. It’s not like he’s gonna turn into a cat or something, you know.”

Right, it’s not like he’s gonna turn into a…

Hold on a second…What?

“Meow.” Salvio hung up the phone, and the cat looked at him like looking at an idiot.

*

“Makketiello? Is it really you? Did you really turn into a cat?” Salvio held the cat up to look closely into those green eyes, which were almost identical to that unique human eyes he knew.

“Meow.” The cat said.

“I mean, I’m kinda ok if you turned into a cat, but…” Salvio had to frown thinking about their work, “But what about Genna’? Who’s going to play Ciro in Season 5, now they’re just reunited? Don’t you think they’re finally going to confess their love for each other and take down the whole Naples together?”

“Meow!” The cat chirped at him again, this time with the visual aid of those sharp nails like it was angry at his words.

“Fine…I know, I just said I won’t tie you up as my pet…We have to figure out how to turn you back into human…How did you end up like this anyway?” He started to worry a little bit now, maybe he could search it on the Internet or something, they had everything online nowadays. Maybe his Makketiello had always been a cat, this idea was somehow more convincing than he’s a warlock. He put the cat back on his lap and teased the warm fluff again, it felt good, he suddenly began to miss Marco’s dark curly hair from ages ago.

“Right, do you think I should call your brother? Maybe he knows how to turn you back into human? Giuli knews everything about you…and I would be really jealous if he’s not your brother. Wait a second, do I still have to worry about that even if he’s your brother? Tell me this, Makketie, you’re not into your brother, right?”

The cat under his palms disturbed a little at his words, Salvio was about to panic thinking what he was saying may be true. It’s when the apartment door swung opened and the man he loved standing behind the door with a plastic bag in hand, blinking at him for a few silent seconds.

“Sasa’, why are you calling my name to a cat?”

Salvio’s month opened, and then closed without a single word. He lowered his eyes to look at the teddy now yarning on his lap, the cat looked back at him like he’s the biggest idiot in the world.

*

“Why the hell did you think I would turn into a cat?” Marco almost choked of laughing too hard, the cat jumped on the plastic back as he put it down on the coffee table, “I was just going down to buy a few bottles of beer at the corner shop. I ran into a fan there and had a little chat, she gave me some ideas of editing the film, actually.”

The cat ran its paws on an ice-chilled beer bottle, the mist on bottle got that white fur a bit wet. Marco bent down to grab the cat by the neck, in one swift move the cat was in his arms and rubbing its fuzzy face against his jawline. “It’s an adorable thing though…Hey, hey! Stop kissing me you cutie!” He laughed, showing those stunning white teeth as he trying to move his lips away from the cat’s attacking target.

“Oh shut up! And get away from my Makketiello, you devilish creature!” Salvio had never been blushing so hard in his entire life. He grabbed the cat from the back using both hands, and brought it back to his own lap.

“Come on, don’t get jealous over a kitten…Were you just getting jealous over my brother as well?” Marco smirked at him in a way that could only be called evil, “Did you leave the balcony door open last time? It’s probably how it got in the room.”

“What? But it’s forth floor!”

“Meow.” The cat purred.

“Yeah, exactly, and never underestimate what a cat can do…” Marco’s eyes fell on the fluffy demon again, and they did had almost identical eyes, Salvio concluded. They’re all so beautiful, like one of a kind, like out of the world.

Marco was reaching his arms for the kitten, but Salvio threw himself into his embrace and kissed him in replace of the cat.

His lips as well, were just too delicious to be true. He didn’t need a pet of any kind, Salvio realized sneaking one hand under the black t-shirt of the other man to find the warm skin he loved, he wanted to devote all his loving to one and only one soul in this world. That man had charming multi-colored eyes like a cat and plum lips, he liked to make purring sounds and had an astonishing voice when he’s moaning durning sex, and the most important thing, he was his soulmate and the only love, like how Genny should only have no other man than his Ciruzzo. Or maybe Marco was indeed a warlock after all, and he put a magic love spell on him so he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from this man.

Marco’s hands around his neck pressed their bodies closer, rapid gasps warming up the room as he felt their hips adjoined. “Leave the kitten and come to bed…” The other man murmured against his reddened ear.

There’s absolutely no reason for Salvio to turn down such tempting invitation. He threw a final glance at the cat that’s scratching one bottle like it’s trying to open it, the cat looked back at him like he’s still the biggest idiot in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just good at random comedy and fluff. I live in a world fulled of fluff and no angst. I'm just that blind and I'm sorry for my bad writing, as always.


End file.
